


First Suck.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, M/M, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go down on Haru for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Suck.

“Hah!”  
Haru’s hips bucked up in anticipation when you blew your hot breath onto his straining cock. You had been teasing him for hours, always a delight to do. His smooth white thighs were trembling now, his mouth hung open to free his heavy breaths. He had used his mouth on you plenty of times, but never allowed you to return the favour. When you finally got his approval, you decided you were going to build it and build it until he had the orgasm of his life and thus, here you were.

Your lips had barely touched his dick yet, but beads of precum still leaked out from him. Rolling down his shaft, where you would smear it along the sensitive skin and get him nice and slick. His cock twitched in your hand. How adorable. 

Hands tangled in the bedsheets, Haru looking down at you with desperate eyes. He couldn’t take much more of this. As fun as it was, he had been an obedient boy and deserved to be treated for such good behaviour. 

First a kiss to the head of his cock.  
Then a lick.  
Lick.  
Lick.  
Lick.

And the most delicious sounds poured out from his mouth, no matter how hard he tried to restrain them. The hot cavern of your mouth closed around the tip of his erection. Your tongue swirled around it, making sure it was nice and wet. You could taste the slight salty taste of his precum as you pushed your head down further along his shaft.

At this point, the swimmer had bit down hard on a pillow. The anticipation and excitement alone of your lips wrapped around his dick was threatening to make him cum at any moment. But he wanted to savour this a bit longer. 

Slowly working your mouth up and down along his length, you dragged your lips to add that extra bit of traction and suction to make his protruding hips raise and the smooth curve of his back arch. Your hands kept their place atop milky thighs, to keep them open and in place. His hands had travelled from their place in the sheets to the headboard. Grasping the metal frame so hard his knuckles were white.

Pressing your tongue against his frenulum, sucking mostly on the head of his cock now. You swept and drew light swirls against the extra-sensitive skin. And those slutty, delicious moans and cries of his filled the room. His toes curled against your shoulders and you knew he was so painfully close to cumming. Letting a hand drift down to his balls, you used your thumb to stroke and massage them, coaxing his orgasm out of him.

Haru’s vision filled with white as his climax overtook him. Choking on his own voice and body tensing up. Hot, sticky cum unloaded itself into your mouth and you swallowed every last naughty drop from him. Raising your head and sitting you up, you evaluated the damage.

He was tired, that was clear enough. And still not completely back down from the clouds. It was rather adorable. Flopping down beside his head, you waited for him to slip back into reality.

And hopefully tell you he wants you to do this again tomorrow.


End file.
